My Vampire World
by astia morichan
Summary: Seorang manusia-Sungmin yang baru saja di ubah menjadi Vampire oleh Kyuhyun. Kini harus menjalani kehidupannya di dunia itu. Pernikahan yang sudah Kyuhyun, dan sungmin rencanakan. Akan kah semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, dan tak ada perusak dari Dark World?/ KyuMin/Yaoi/ Mpreg/ M for safe
1. Chapter 1

Author : Astia Kishimoto

Title: My Vampire World

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate: T to M (M untuk jaga-jaga)

Summarry: Seorang manusia-Sungmin yang baru saja di ubah menjadi Vampire oleh Kyuhyun. Kini harus menjalani kehidupannya di dunia itu. Pernikahan yang sudah Kyuhyun, dan sungmin rencanakan. Akan kah semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, dan tak ada perusak dari Dark World?

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and this fict is mine

Warning: Bl, Yaoi, Mpreg, dll...

Cast : Kyuhyun X Sungmin

And other cast.

KyuMin Is Real...

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Namja manis itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan, mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan.

"Euhm,," Namja itu bergumam pelan, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"selamat pagi, chagiya" Sapa seorang namja jangkung yang kini, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang namja manis tu.

"Pagi, Kyu" Namja manis itu menyapa namja yang masih memeluknya kini. Yah,, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang akan menjadi suami dari namja manis ini beberapa hari lagi.

"Hn,, cepatlah bersiaplah Minnie. Umma bilang padaku bahwa hari ini kau harus ikut bersamanya" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, pada Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun, mengambil secangkir minuman yang berwarna merah pekat. Apalagi kalau bukan darah.

"Kyuu,, Kau meminum darah itu lagi? Rasanya sungguh, tidak enak" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ngeri. Jujur saja, setiap Sungmin minum darah. Ia selalu ingin muntah. Tapi mau tidak mau Ia harus meminumnya. Seperti kata Kyuhyun sendiri, Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup tanpa meminum darah. Terbukti, jika Sungmin tidak tidak mau meminum sekantung darah, maka Ia akan lemas seharian. Tubuhnya tak akan bisa di gerakan.

"Tentu, kau harus membiasakan dirimu. Sungmin, Jika tidak. Kau akan tahu akibatnya. Itu selalu terjadi jika kau tak meminumnya" Kyuhyun berdiri, dan menyimpan cangkir yang berisi darah itu. Lalu mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Arraseo" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau marah pada ku?" Entah dengan cara apa, Kini Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aniyo, aku tak marah. Sekarang lepaskan aku., Umma menungguku Kyu" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, bersiaplah" Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin.

"Dan keluar dari kamarku, Tuan Cho. Kau masih tidak boleh satu kamar dengan ku" Sungmin mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, dan mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aish,, arraseo" Kyuhyun pun keluar dan lenyap tertutup pintu kamar Sungmin. Walau bagaimana pun, mereka belum sah menikah. Jadi tetap saja, Tidak boleh sekamar. Dunia vampire, sama hal nya dengan Dunia manusia. Hanya saja, banyak sekali perbedaan. Seperti perubahan waktu, waktu di dunia Vampire hanya satu tahun, dan aku terus berulang. Sehingga umur pun, aku selalu tetap. Tidak akan bertambah tua. Kekekalan abadi, bisa di dapatkan di sana.

Namja manis to the max ini, kini tengah menelusuri tangga di rumah mewah ini. Sesekali, matanya mencari sosok yang Ia cari.

"Dimana, Umma?" Namja itu, kini bergumam kecil.

"Chagi,, kau mencari ku?" Namja berperawakan tinggi, kini tengah ada belakang namja imut nan manis itu. Sontak, namja itu- Sungmin membalikan badannya.

"Kyu, kau mengangetkan ku" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun, dan mencoba menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kau mencari Umma?" Kyuhyun mulai berjalan, turun dari tangga. Diikuti Sungmin, yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"ne, katanya Umma akan bertemu denganku"

"Umma membantalkannya, Umma bilang padaku bahwa Ia harus mengurus urusan penting. Sepertinya, kau harus di antar olehku. Untuk memilih cincin pernikahan kita" Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin, dan menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kyu, kau menakutkan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menjauh dari tatapan kelam onyx Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, kita pergi" Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Menyeretnya untuk keluar dari rumah megah itu.

"Kau akan mengajak ku kemana?" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"kau akan tahu nanti, dan sudah jelas. Jika kita harus memilih cincin pernikahan"

.

.

.

.

"Kau pilih yang mana?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di sebuah shop terkenal yang ada di dunia vampire ini. Jujur saja, Sungmin sangat takut jika harus melihat orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya. Entah kenapa, tapi semua orang yang Ia lihat selalu menampakan taringnya. Itu lah yang membuat Sungmin takut. Sorot mata berwarna merah darah, yang selalu menatap nya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Umnn,, terserah kau saja" Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Mencengkram erat baju belakang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika yang itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk sepasag cincin, yang terbuat dari berlian termahal di dunia vampire ini. Tentu saja, karena keluarga Kyuhyun adalah keluarga bangsawan kelas atas. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun adalah Putra Mahkota di Dunia Vampire ini. Ayah Kyuhyun adalah Raja Vampire yang paling di takuti. Sangat berkuasa di dunia Vampire.

"Yah,, yang itu saja. Sangat bagus Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum tulus, tapi sungguh hatinya sangat ketakutan kali ini. Sungmin sangat bisa merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, kita ambil yang ini" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan heran,.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, dan bertanya pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Ahni,, hanya saja aku,,..." Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan kepaada Kyuhyun, tapi sangat di sayangkan. Kini seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, datang menghampiri mereka. Jujur Sungmin sangat benar-benar takut melihat namja ini.

"Changmin" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, tapi mampu di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Kita bertemu lagi , Kyu. Sepertinya kau membawa umpan bagus untuk ku" Kini namja yang terus menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuhnya, menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang menggengam kuat tangan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, namja manis ini sangat ketakutan melihat Changmin. Perasaan yang sedari tadi, Ia rasakan sangat jelas. Ketika Changmin sudah ada di hadapannya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mendesis tajam, melihat Changmin yang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Berikan dia, padaku Cho" Changmin mulai mengeluarkan taringnya, dan kini mata nya berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Kau bermimpi, dan sepertinya kau sangat berani melawanku" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sungmin, untuk mengurangi ketakutan namja ini.

"Tak tahukah kau, Cho. Aku adalah Putra Mahkota dark vampire world" Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Arra, dan aku adalah Putra Mahkota Vampire World ini. Tidak seharusnya kau datang kemari. Kau sangat berbeda jauh dengan dunia ini"

"Sudahlah Kyu, yang lebih penting adalah kembalikan Minnie padaku"

"Tidak, kau bercanda. Sungmin tak akan ku serahkan pada siapapun. Dia adalah milikku"

"Aku akan menjadikan Sungmin milikku. Ingat itu, Cho" Kini Changmin sudah menghilang seperti angin. Membuat Sungmin, bernafas lega kali ini. Tapi Ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin bicarakan.

"_**Siapa itu Kyu?"**_

_**T.B.C**_

_**Wkwkkwk,,, entah kenapa jdi pengen buat fanfict fantasy lagi, jujur ini ngarang to the max . semua keluar dari pemukiran author abal kaya saya.**_

_**And then? Mind to review?**_

_**Kalo pada gak minat review kaga aku lanjut kok.. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Astia Kishimoto

Title: My Vampire World

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate: T to M (M untuk jaga-jaga)

Summarry: Seorang manusia-Sungmin yang baru saja di ubah menjadi Vampire oleh Kyuhyun. Kini harus menjalani kehidupannya di dunia itu. Pernikahan yang sudah Kyuhyun, dan sungmin rencanakan. Akan kah semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, dan tak ada perusak dari Dark World?

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, Kyu Is Minnie Mine. Ming Is Kyu Mine. Sungmin kalo bisa punya aku../dicekek Kyu/ and this fict is mine

Warning: Bl, Yaoi, Mpreg, dll...

Cast : Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Slight: there Changmin

And other cast.

a/n: disini Sungminnya ceritanya udah jadi vampire kok. Sungmin itu ntar jadi inceran para vampire gitu, dan sungmin Baru aja berubah jadi vampire. Dan ini ceritanya Heechul sama ntar Jaejoong GS yah,, :D

KyuMin Is Real...

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Changmin, bagaimana? Kau sudah menjalankan misi mu?" seorang namja paruh baya dengan mata merah semerah darah, menatap namja jangkung, yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Mianhae, Appa. Aku belum bisa membawanya" Namja jangkung ini- Changmin terus menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Kau, seharusnya bisa mengambilnya dari Pangeran Cho itu" Kini namja yang Changmin panggil Appa menggeram kesal.

"Mianhae, Appa. Aku akan membawanya sebelum upacara sakral itu di laksanakan. Lagi pula upacara, penyembahan masih lama Appa" Changmin mencoba menatap Ayahnya. Dengan tatapan sedikit memelas.

"Arra, tapi lebih cepat itu lebih bagus. Kau tahu kan, kau harus menjadikan namja itu milikmu. Mengubahnya menjadi vampire dark world seperti kita"

"Arraseo, Appa. Aku akan mendapatkannya, dan mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun"

"baiklah, sekarang kembali kesinggasana mu, Changmin"

"Nde, Appa" Changmin pun berdiri, dan mulai pergi dari singgasana sang Raja- Yunho.

"_**Demi apapun, aku harus merembut Sungmin darinya"**_

.

.

.

"Kyu, siapa namja tadi" Kini seorang namja imut- Sungmin menatap namja yang di sebelahnya- Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Minnie" ucap kyuhyun mengacak-acak lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Kyu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu di rumah, Chagi. Sekarang kita lebih baik bermain di sekitar sini" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Shireoo,, aku takut. Aku takut melihat orang-orang yang di sekitarku menatapku seperti orang lapar. Aku tidak mau, Kyu"

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu"

"Aniya, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Bahkan penjaga toko tadi, menatapku seperti itu. Lebih baik kita, pulang saja" Sungmin berdiri, dan mencoba menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi menjauh dari keramaian kota ini.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Kau jangan takut Minnie, karna aku ada di sampingmu." Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi chubby Sungmin. Sungguh ingin sekali Kyuhyun menerkam namja imut ini.

"Ish,, Appo cho Kyuhyun. Jangan mencubitku seperti itu . Sungmin mengelus-elus pipinya lembut. Yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun gemas dengan namja yang di hadapannya kini.

"Ne, Kajja. Kita pulang" Kyuhyun segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin , dan mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau sudah membeli cincinnya?" Kini yeoja paruh baya berparas cantik ini, langsung menghampiri putra nya- Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru sampai di pintu utama Rumah megah ini. Sebenarnya Rumah ini tidak cocok di sebut Rumah. Karna bentuk Rumah ini, benar-benar seperti Istana Megah yang pernah Sungmin tonton sewaktu kecil.

"Ne, kami baru saja selesai" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengahampiri yeoja cantik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Eomma Kyuhyun- Cho Heechul yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menghampiri Heechul, dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Perlihatkan cincinnya, Kyu. Kau memilih yang paling mahal dan paling bagus kan?" Heechul kini menatap Putra nya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja, dan Umma kau jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut" Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah, yang terdapat sepasang cincin di dalammnya.

"Baiklah, kemarikan" Heechul langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"Nde" Kyuhyun pun langsung memberikan cincin itu pada Umma nya. Jujur Kyuhyun sangat takut, pada Umma nya. Menurutnya, Ummanya terlihat sangat seperti Monster. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berani membuat Umma nya marah. Jika sampai itu terjadi, mungkin wajah tampan Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi buruk rupa.

"bagus sekali, ternyata kau pintar memilih Kyu. Minnie, apa kau menyukainya?" Kini Heechul melirik Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tentu saja, Umma. Aku sangat menyukai cincin itu. Terlihat sangat cantik" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Baiklah, pernikahan kalian tinggal 2 hari lagi. Bersabarlah, Kyu"

"Arraseo, Umma"

"Baiklah, kalian istirahatlah. Pasti sangat lelah kan?" Heechul kini menatap Sungmin, yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat berbeda. Tatapannya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Minnie, waeyo?" Heechul mendekat ke arah sungmin, yang kini terlihat ketakutan.

"A-Aniyo Umma. Hanya saja, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh" Sungmin mencengkram ujung bajunya, dengan erat. Seolah menyalurkan rasa takutnya yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba muncul. Jujur, Sungmin sangat takut dengan perasaannya kali ini. Semenjak Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi seorang vampire seperti Kyuhyun, Ia selalu bisa merasakan bahaya yang akan datang terhadap dirinya dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Kini Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin, yang bergetar hebat seperti kejadian di tempat tadi.

"Se-Seperti yang Ta-Tadi Kyu, a-aku takut" Sungmin membalas pelukan erat Kyuhyun, seolah bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Changmin" geram Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mwo? Changmin? Jelaskan padaku, Kyu. apa yang Ia ucapkan padamu" Kini Heechull mendesak putranya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia tadi menghampiri kami, Umma. Changmin Ingin mengambil Sungmin. Dia bersungguh-sungguh akan mengambil Sungmin dariku. Mengubahnya menjadi seperti kaumnya" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, sungguh Kyuhyun takut Jika Sungmin di sakiti oleh kaum dark vampire

"Berani sekali, keluarga Jung itu. Aku tak akan membiarkannya menyentuh dunia kita. Seharusnya gerbang antara dark world sudah tertutup rapat. Kenapa dia bisa menembusnya? Menyebalkan sekali "

"Ne, Umma. Mereka sudah benar-benar keterlaluan"

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kau jaga Sungmin ,Kyu. Umma akan membicarakan ini dengan Appa mu" Kini Heeechul sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Untuk menemui suami nya- Hanggeng.

"gwaenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pergi kekamar mu. Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mulai membawanya ke kamar yang ada di lantai teratas Rumah ini.

'_Sial, kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Penjaga bodoh, menjaga istana dari serangan saja tidak bisa_' Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati para penjaga Istana kerajaannya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu, siapa yang sedari tadi Sungmin takutkan.

.

.

"Istirahatlah, dan jangan membuka pintu ini. Aku akan sudah menyuruh Wookie untuk menemanimu" Kyuhyun menatap lembut Sungmin, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyu. Sungguh aku sangat tidak mengerti" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Berharap Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, padamu. Setelah urusan ini selesai" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin singkat, dan langsung mencium cepat bibir plum milik sungmin.

"Engh.." Sungmin mendesah pelan di sela-sela ciumannya. Ketika Kyuhyun menyapu semua yang ada di dalam rongga hangat milik Sungmin lembut. Melumat pelan bibir Sungmin, dan mengigitnya perlahan. Seolah mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Sungmin langsung membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menghilangkan kesempatan yang ada, kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalam rongga hangat Sungmin. Sungmin mencengkram erat baju Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Decakan saliva sangat terdengar di dalam kamar ini. Sampai terdengar suara.

*Ceklek*

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sungmin langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Gerak refleks yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Dengan geram Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja yang ada di depannya.

"Mianhae, Tuan Muda. Aku tak tahu jika,,..."ucap namja ini terputus karena Kyuhyun mendahuluinya. Sementara sungmin hanya menunduk malu, melihat namja imut itu- Ryeowook memergokinya sedang ciuman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa,Wookie. Jaga Sungmin untuk ku. Jangan kau tinggalkan dia, sebelum aku kembali" Kyuhyun berdiri, dan mendekat ke pintu keluar.

"Arraseo"Wookie mengangguk pelan, dan langsung mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di ranjangnya.

*Blammm*

Pintu tertutup, menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan dua namja - uke ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga megah ini. Kini Ia mencoba secepat kilat sampai di pintu utama. Mata merahnya sudah aktif sempurna. Jarinya sudah memanjang.

"_**Kau,, Apa yang kau mau Shim Changmin"**_

T.B.C

And last mind to review?

Jujur gak nyangka bakal dapet respon positif.

**Thanks for your review**: _**Guest, Gamer Pink, , 003,mitade 13, MinnieGalz, Qniee love nest, hyuknie, cottoncandyme, narunarubofi, jirania, hangege,isolive89, keys 47,JoyeerrElpeu,Rio, angelsito,nannaa, Fariny,park jihyun.**_

Ini aku jawab yang tanya di chap 1.

**Guest**: ne, mianhae kalo jelek. Maklum masih belajar bahasa indo yg baik dan benar. Ini mudah-mudahan udah bener.. :D walaupun yakin masih banyak yg kurang.

**Minniegalz**: pokonya ceritanya KyuMin udh mau nikah aja, pas ming di ubah jadi vampire. Maklum yah, otak aku abal ;_;

**Narunarubofi**: aku yeoja loh,, bukan namja. Tpi gak apalah :D

**Jirania**: iya, bahasanya emang maksa. Maklum masih belajar :D

**Rio:** Changmin itu rivalnya kyu

Gomawo Chingudeul udah pada mau review di chap kemarin. Jangan lupa review lagi yah ! review mendukung = updet secepat mungkin. Gomawo yeorubun,, /tebar kembang bareng KyuMin/

Review Please... :D


End file.
